1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a close-circuit television (CCTV) camera installed with rechargeable batteries for emergency power supply in case of fire or power failure, such that monitored images are timely transmitted to the monitoring center for optimum disaster relief and protection as well as subsequent investigation and evidence recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional CCTV cameras are installed on entrances, exits, passageways and some hardly visible and frequented hidden places of shops, buildings or communities to keep timely records of monitored images for subsequent investigation and evidence recording. Moreover, crime deterrence can be achieved via CCTV cameras.
Infrared diodes are installed on a front of a lens inside a conventional CCTV camera, such that the CCTV camera records and monitors images in darkness, thereby achieving hidden recording of evidence. However, in case of fire, no power is supplied to the CCTV camera to transmit monitored images to the monitoring center, thereby preventing the monitoring personnel from effectively keeping track of fire spots for emergency escape lighting and preventing subsequent investigation and evidence recording. However, given that LED lighting is not installed inside conventional infrared CCTV cameras, conventional infrared CCTV cameras fail to provide night illumination, when night illumination is less than 5 Lux.